Dark Feelings
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: Kags and Inu get into a fight. What will come out of it? Is Kikyo's reapearence a part of it? Is Naraku really dead? COMPLETE! Read to find out! R&R PLEASE! Aynonamous reviews accepted! (COMPLETE)
1. Kagome Runs Away!

Dark Feelings  
  
By Watery_Angel Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Nicknames: Sesshomaru = Sess, Inuyasha = Inu, Kagome = Kags, Naraku = Nak Type: Tradegy/ Romance Pairings: No gay parings! (Swear Words Censered)  
  
Chapter 1 - Kagome Runs Away  
The Inuyasha group were searching for jewel shards. They had been walking a while.  
"Kagome, let's go and take a break," Sango sugested cheerfully. She notcied Kagome was paler than usual and didn't want to take the risk.  
"Ok," Kagome replied. Every sat down. Kagome stood against a tree.  
"Kagome?" Shippo looked up.  
"Yes Shippo, what is it?" Kagome asked staring at him.  
"Did you bring any food?"  
"Yes." Kagome replied, she walked over to her bag. She felt dizzy, and weak. She fell to the ground, or almost did, but Inu caught her.  
"Kags!"  
Sango felt Kagome's forehead, she was running a high fever. They were close to a small wooden hut. It was within seeing range. Inu and the gang headed off toward it. Kagome was placed in the cabin, and put under a blanket with a damp cloth on her forehead. Well she slept, Inu, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were talking.  
"What do you think we should do about Naraku? I mean, Kagome can't fight the way she is now. And who know's if Kagura or someone who is working for Naraku is watching us," Miroku said with an uncertain voice.  
"You're right, but we can't move her right now. Anyway, we still have to worry about the other jewel shards. They are important, but Kagome is much more important to us," Shippo replied.  
"I just need those damn jewel shards so I can become full demon. Than I can kick Naraku's sorry little a**," Inu replied biting into some roasted fish.  
"Inuyasha, haven't you ever considered Kagome cares alot about you. She has deep feelings for you!" Sango protested. Inuyasha just stared at Sango.  
"Yeah right, anyway, I'm still after Kikyo. She means a lot to me, but Kagome is a friend, nothing more" Inu said and took another bite of fish. Kagome was awake and listening intently. She cried into her hands, tears flooded down her face.  
"I though you cared" Kagome thought, the tears continued to flood her face. It was pale. Her eyes were cloudy.  
"Inuyasha! That was cruel! What if Kagome was listening?"  
Inuyasha really did love Kagome. He just didn't know how to say he did.  
"Kagome is on this journy to help search for the jewel shards, then when Naraku is dead, I am going to send her home to keep her safe. She is better to be in her world. Not ours. She is in too much danger here. Anyway, I'm not going to spend all my life watching her back," Inuyasha just stood up, the fire shone on his face, making half of it shadow.  
Kagome slumped against the wall, her head in her knees. She cried harder than ever. Kagome stood up.  
"INUYASHA! You know you don't mean that!" Sango yelled.  
Kagome stepped out of the hut, the white kimono's left shoulder slightly drifting off her shoulder.  
"So you wouldn't want to watch my back! I've done a lot for this team! I help collect jewel shards! I helped you enough! I was worried about you when I thought you were dead on so many ocassions! You'd rather protect Kikyo would you?! You would rarther be with her! I love you Inuyasha! And all you think of me is that I'm only good for finding shards?!" Kagome yelled through feirce tears. Her eyes so angry. Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot.  
"Kagome...I didn't...how long?"  
"NO! YOU INGRATEFUL, INSENSITIVE, MEAN SPIRITED, STUPID! SIT!" Kagome yelled, tears still pouring down, Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. Inuyasha stood up again. "I wanted you to understand! I tried to show you how I feel! I kissed you! And you have the nerve to send me home when Naraku is defeated?! I am just as good of a fighter as you! I helped Kikyo! I...I...I even tried to save you from her! Yet you still go back to her! And just throw me aside like a stupid doll! It's not fair! I LOVE YOU! AND...." Kagome stopped, the tears overwelmed her.  
"Kagome..." Inu managed to say.  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled, she pulled her arrows out of the hut and ran into the woods. Her white kimono soon disapeared into the distance. Inuyasha's hand slowly raised, as if reaching toward Kagome.  
"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU?! SHE LOVED YOU! SHE STILL DOES! NOW LOOK AT HER! SHE IS HURTING!!! YOU SPINLESS COWARD!!" Sango yelled and ran after Kagome.  
Kagome felt sick, her heart was racing. She felt anger, and sadness at the same time.  
"Inuyasha, I loved you! I need you! But you don't need me! You never did, did you? I wish I had never come here! Never knew you! I don't want to anymore! I don't want to go home either. No. I just want to feel happy again!" Kagome thought. She fell to the ground with a thump. Her heart ached. All she wanted to do was run. Her face had got cut. She tripped on a stupid root. She pushed her self up and continued to wander.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Sango and the others yelled.  
Kagome leaned against a tree. She heard her name.  
"I'm over here!" Kagome yelled. The group had split up to look for her.  
"Kagome...are you ok?" Sango asked.  
Kagome didn't answer, her eyes welled with tears once more. All she could do was cry. Sango came over to Kagome. Sango hugged Kagome comfertanly. Kagome cried even more. Sango felt Kagome's forehead. She was buring up.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "KAGOME I'M SORRY!"  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo yelled together.  
"Please...don't let...Inu see me like...this!" Kagome sobbed.  
"Don't worry," Sango replied and let Kagome cry into her shoulder.  
"Sango...I love him...and he...doesn't love...me!" Kagome continued to sob into Sango's shoulder. Sango just let her cry.  
"Just let it out," Sango said reasuringly. She rubbed Kagome's back to make her feel better.  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala came across Kagome and Sango at the same time.  
"Kagome!" Shippo, and Miroku cried out.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a whisper. Kagome still cried, not knowing who was there. Aparently Sango hadn't heard them either.  
"Kagome...I'm sure Inuyasha loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it. He really cares for you. It's a strong bond between you two. But what he said was rude. I'm sure he'll apoligize. Infact I know he will," Kagome still cried, even after Sango's kind words.  
"Thanks..Sango." Kagome replied. They stayed there for another hour. Kagome fell asleep against Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo walked out of the bushes. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her tight.  
"Inuyasha, when she wakes up I suggest you say you're sorry. I know you were there. You wern't hard to miss," Sango said.  
"I will" Inuyasha reasured.  
They put Kagome back in the bed. She thrashed around, and still she cried. Her heart ached with such sorrow, Sango felt saddened, and no one was happy with Inuyasha. 


	2. Inuyasha Says He's Sorry

Dark Feelings  
  
By Watery_Angel Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Nicknames: Sesshomaru = Sess, Inuyasha = Inu, Kagome = Kags, Naraku = Nak Type: Tradegy/ Romance Pairings: No gay parings! (Swear Words Censered)  
  
Chapter Two - Inuyasha Says He's Sorry  
  
Kagome woke up. She still had a fever. She still felt sick. Inuyasha lay beside her. She turned away from him. He woke up.  
"Kagome...listen..."  
"I don't want to listen!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
"Listen to me...I...I love you."  
"What did you say?!"  
"I love you! And I am truly sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just worried you would get hurt if you stayed here. And I don't give you enough credit for being on this team. You're a great fighter, and you're an awsume person to be with. And I enjoy being with you. I always do." Inu concluded. This worked. Kagome snuggled close to him.  
"And what about Kikyo?"  
"Kikyo?"  
"Yes."  
"I still have feelings for her, but I love you with all my heart," Inu said truthfully.  
"As long as you still have feelings for Kikyo, than...I feel I'll just be another tool in your belt."  
"Kagome...I want you to understand, I love you and always will," Inuyasha said.  
"I understand," Kagome replied. Inuyasha hugged Kagome.  
"She finally knows!" Inuyasha thought.  
  
The End 


End file.
